Lessons Learned
by Thee Britty
Summary: Jaelyn works at the daycare when Edge and Jeff Hardy bring their babies. Both of the men show interest in Jaelyn over time but Jaelyn has her own demons and has her own child with Randy, her ex husband. AU.
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's**

**Author's Note: So this is the story I had in my profile a while back. It's totally in AU or whatever. I'm not sure about the title 'Lessons Learned' is a song by Carrie Underwood. I was debating on Lessons Learned or Take Me There to be the title. This story isn't going to be a happy and up beat story but it will have it's moments. Jaelyn does still have feelings for Randy but the pain he had put her through when they had been together (when she was like 19 years old) was painful. She is now 21 years old in this story. The next chapter should be a flashback of the day she left Randy. I'm not sure of the final pairing but Adam and Jeff are in the hat as well.  
**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jaelyn sighed as she picked up one of the crying infants that seemed to just want to be held all day. She kissed the little boy's head as she walked over to the changing station and laid the baby down and then grabbed a diaper from the baby's cubby. She smiled down at the infant as she began to change his diaper.

"Calm down Eli, I'm right here," she cooed to the baby as she picked him up then tossed the diaper into the trash can. She grabbed the disinfectant spray and wiped down the surface of the changing station.

"You shouldn't cater to his needs, Jaelyn," Maria said as she rocked a grumpy year old to sleep. "Eli isn't the only baby that needs you back here, JB."

"I know Maria but I would rather not have him screaming bloody murder when Trish comes back here," Jaelyn said as she sat down in one of the rocking chairs and began to rock Elijah to sleep. "How's little Piper doing?"

Jaelyn turned her attention to the one year old Maria was rocking to sleep. Piper was a cute little red headed little girl. Piper's parents both worked at a hospital nearly thirty minutes away but lived in the little city located in Florida. Piper's father was a surgeon and her mother was a baby nurse, working on the labor and delivery floor in the hospital. Elijah's parents had different jobs, his father was a lawyer and his mother was a school teacher, working with junior high students rather than little kids.

"She's all right, just cranky. I wish that all these babies could be like Ian and Ireland," Maria sighed as she continued to rock Piper to sleep, who's eyes continued to get heavier and heavier with every moment.

"Every baby has their moment, Maria," Jaelyn reminded Maria and then set Elijah in a bouncer as the door opened and two men walked in, each with a car seat in their hands and had Trish behind them.

"Maria, Jaelyn, Melina, this is Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland and their babies are going to be coming here starting tomorrow," Trish informed the baby staff.

Maria, Melina, and Jaelyn were the main three people that the Shining Stars Daycare center had hired. A few other people lingered in the baby room but mostly as fillers. Jaelyn had dark brown hair highlighted with red, blonde, and a few pink strands. Her eyes were a soft blue color and her skin was naturally tanned year round. She was about 5'7 and only weighed about 114 pounds. For the day, Jaelyn was wearing tight ultra low rise medium wash flared jeans and a yellow short sleeved top that showed an inch of her stomache with a white tank top underneath. She had her dark brown hair curled and had placed a yellow headband in her hair to accent her shirt.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful," Jaelyn said cheerfully and walked over to the two guys and squatted down to peer into the car seats. It was obvious that the man with the shoulder length, wavy blonde hair had a daughter due to the pink car seat. She looked up at the blonde hair man. "What's her name?"

"Coco," the man said, looking down at the woman who was looking at his infant daughter. "I'm Adam by the way."

"Jaelyn," she said as she cooed at the baby as she reached in and took the small little hand in her hand, her attention back on the baby and not the baby's father.

Adam watched her interact with his infant daughter and a small smile graced his lips before Jaelyn moved over to the other man and peered into the green car seat and smiled at the six month old baby who was much bigger than the two month old Coco.

"Hey little man, what's your name?" Jaelyn asked looking up at the multi colored haired man.

"His name is Rowan and my name is Jeff," Rowan's father introduced them both, the southern accent thick in his voice, causing Jaelyn's attention to be focused on Jeff instead of the infant.

Jaelyn stood up and looked around the baby room and saw Raine, a seven month old little girl, crawling towards her. A smile graced Jaelyn's face and she leaned down and picked up the infant. She smiled at the little girl before turning her attention back to Jeff, Adam, and Trish.

"So, what are the rules for the infant room?" Adam asked his eyes still on Jaelyn.

"Rules? Their babies, Adam but mostly, for the ones that crawl and have teeth, they're not supposed to bite and if they do, they go in their crib for five minutes and then we write up a report," Jaelyn explained as she bounced Raine in her arms a little to keep the little girl from crying.

"You guys don't have to worry, JB is the best that we have and Maria and Mel are very good as well. This daycare has the best infant room in the small city," Trish praised a little as she was proud of the baby room that she had created and got the best staff for. "If you guys want, I'll leave you in here for a while so you can monitor what happens."

"That would be great," Jeff said, his eyes as well on Jaelyn.

Jaelyn shifted uncomfortably as she noticed both of their eyes on her. She moved to the side to allow them to come in further and she looked at the small marker board that had these names on them: Piper, Elijah (Eli, for short), Raine, Ian, Ireland, Mason, Caleb, Amelia, Liam, Kylie, Kolton, and Sydney. Eli and Ireland were almost 3 months old and Raine, Liam, and Syndey were around six months old. Kolton, Mason, and Amelia were nine months old. Kylie, Piper, Ian, and Caleb were a year old or older.

"Take a seat," Melina instructed as she brought Ian, Kylie, and Caleb out of the back room where they were eating lunch.

"That's Melina and the other girl is Maria," Jaelyn pointed out as she set Raine down on the floor to crawl around to play.

"It's nice to meet you," Jeff said warmly as he squatted down to get Rowan out of his car seat. "Hey little man, does it feel better to get out?"

Jaelyn smiled as she watched Jeff interact with his son. She heard Ireland begin to cry and she motioned for them to wait a minute as she walked over to the crib where Ireland was in. She picked up the small, crying baby and cradled her in her arms.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" Jaelyn cooed happily at the infant. She smiled at the infant as she carried her over to the changing station. She was about to change the infant's diaper when she heard yelling in the front of the daycare. "Hey, Mel, can you do me a favor and change Ireland's diaper? I have a feeling I know who's yelling."

Melina nodded her head and Jaelyn handed Ireland to Melina before walking out into the front of the daycare. She stopped in her steps when she saw her ex husband, Randy Orton arguing with Trish. He wasn't really arguing with her but more like yelling at the blonde woman. She glanced into the Toddler room to check on her 18 month old daughter, Raegan. She let a relieved sigh escape her lips as she saw her daughter playing with another little girl. She shook her head when she noticed that Raegan had her hot pink pacifier safely in her mouth.

"Mickie! Why does my daughter have her pacifier?! It's not nap time," Jaelyn playfully scolded her friend and co-worker.

"Sorry, JB, she was crying for you again. What is her father doing here?" Mickie asked as she stole glances at the front of the daycare.

Jaelyn shrugged her shoulders before walking towards that direction. She didn't know what she was going to say to her ex but she didn't care; he couldn't be causing a scene at her job. She sent Trish an apologetic smile as she finally made it up to the front of the building.

"She's my daughter and I can see her if I want to see her!" Randy shouted at Trish and was about to continue until he saw Jaelyn walk up to the scene. "Jaelyn, tell your boss that I am allowed to see my daughter."

"What makes you think that I even want you around my daughter, Randy? You had your chance to see her last night. Remember? You were supposed to come over and spend some time with her but you didn't show up so you lost your chance to see her," Jaelyn said then took in a deep breath.

"Are you kidding me?! I made her Jaelyn, don't you remember? You were there too. You were lying flat on your back and moaning in pleasure like the slut you are," Randy said angrily while glaring at his former lover.

"That is enough, Randy. This is a child care facilitation and there are little children here and they do not need to hear that sort of language," Trish said, intervening. "If you want to talk to JB, you can take it outside but I will not be having you using that language in this building."

Jaelyn looked down at her feet, trying to keep her emotions under control then she motioned to the door and Randy nodded an unpleasant look plastered all over his face. Jaelyn pushed the door open and walked outside and crossed her arms over her chest the minute she turned around. She hated that her ex husband had showed up at the place where she was employed and caused a scene and it was embarrassing.

"Why did you come here, Randy?" she asked the minute the door was shut.

"I came to see my daughter," he said smugly as he too crossed his arms over his broad chest which caused her to roll her blue eyes as she didn't believe that he would pull a stunt like that.

"You should have seen her yesterday," she said with a harsh tone to her voice. She didn't let the unhappy look falter from her face as she stood in front of him.

"I was busy yesterday, I couldn't make it," he shrugged his shoulders as he didn't seem too bothered by the situation at hand. If he had it his way, he'd be able to see Raegan whenever he pleased and not on Jaelyn's schedule; he was a busy man.

"So which whore were you screwing all day yesterday or was it a multiple number of them this time?" she snapped at him, a venomous tone slipping back into her voice as she glared into his blue eyes.

"It wasn't anything like that Jael, come on, you know me better than that. Remember when you were my wife and the things we would do?" he asked with a smile as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in against him. "I miss you, babe. I always miss you."

Jaelyn rolled her eyes once more before pushing him away from her, not wanting him to touch her any more. She didn't believe anything he said any more; she wasn't his wife any more and she wasn't as naïve either. She was immune to his charm now.

"Don't, Randy. I am not your wife anymore so you don't get the privilege to touch me like that. And I **do** remember what it was like being your wife, it was horrible after the first three months. You were the _worst_ husband alive and it wasn't like I didn't know that you spent your afternoon shacking up with some other woman while you were supposed to be working. Granted, you did make money but you sucked at being a husband and now you're starting to suck at being a father," she hissed at him. She didn't want to deal with his lies, not at that moment.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? So why can't I spend time with Raegan now?" he asked and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Because, you can't come and go as you please, Randy. You are her father, not her uncle or cousin," she tried to explain to him.

"Fine, if you don't trust me with her by myself, ask your boss if you can have the rest of the day off then you can monitor my time with her," Randy said with a shrug of his muscular shoulders, his hands shoved back into his pockets.

"No, that is not how it works. You want to see your daughter than you will have to wait until I'm off work," Jaelyn stated before walking back into the daycare, leaving Randy standing there. The tears that had been pooled up in her blue eyes, were threatening to spill down her face.


	2. How Strong Are You Now?

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea and the OC's.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 in only so many hours. Thank yous go out to Suspect Tomatoes, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, RKO'sgirl92, BournePriceless54, Bianca Dollface, and I luv drama and jeff hardy for their reviews! I really appreciated them and keep them coming. So I'm not sure about this chapter. I do like the flashback though.....and maybe they'll be more throughout the story. Who knows. The whole 'Adam-asking-Jaelyn-out' thing was the only thing I could think of to get Adam in the story. More Adam in the next chapter I think..... **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Flashback to 1 year ago**_

_She sat there on the couch holding her sleeping eight month old daughter. She had tears running down her face as she stood up and she placed the sleeping Raegan into the car seat. She carefully buckled her in and then grabbed the pink fleece blanket and tucked it around her daughter. She sniffled softly and wiped her cheeks, trying to wipe away any evidence of the tears that kept spilling down her face._

_"We're going to be okay baby," she sniffled as she got up to go get the bags she had packed and the boxes she had filled with her and Raegan's things; she had decided that she couldn't keep living with a man who refused to treat her right._

_Jaelyn began to carry the boxes down the stairs, sometimes one at a time and sometimes two at a time, depending on how much they weighed. She had took them into the garage and loaded them into her silver Hummer 3 that Randy had gotten her for her twentieth birthday. It was almost too hard to do this but she couldn't spend another night, another day living a lie with a man who said he loved her but did nothing to prove it._

_She continued to load the boxes and after all ten boxes were loaded, she started loading the suitcases that were filled with Raegan's clothes and her own clothes. There were about four suitcases that were jam packed with clothes and then about four more that were filled with Raegan's diapers, blankets, bath stuff, and anything else that Jaelyn could shove in there. The very last suitcase had a ton of pictures that were of her and Randy, her and Raegan, just Raegan, just Randy and Raegan, and then the three of them together. They had gone picture crazy when Raegan was born, when things were good, happy. The suitcase was loaded down with a bunch of frames as well and was probably the heaviest one but she lugged it out to the garage without complaining and loaded it up. She shut the back of the Hummer 3._

_She looked at the garage and let a tear slide down her face as she remembered when she had told Randy she was pregnant with Raegan. He had been in the garage getting ready to wash his Mercedes Benz and her Hummer 3. She had been nervous to tell him about the baby. She didn't want him to react badly because they had only been married a year and he had just gotten promoted at the Law firm he worked at. He had been happy when she had finally told him about the pregnancy and they had celebrated right there in the garage._

_Now she looked at the garage and the pain she felt in her heart grew at the memory of telling Randy about the pregnancy. She herself took a deep breath before she walked back into the house and she took a last look around the nice kitchen and then advanced towards the living room to get Raegan, her purse, and the diaper bag and leave but stopped when she head Randy's car pull into the garage. She hadn't prepared for a face to face conversation but one that would be dealt with over the phone. She took a deep shaky breath as she prepared to face him with the news. She leaned against the island and waited for him to walk into the kitchen. She waited to smell the woman's cheap perfume the minute he walked in._

_"Babe? Why's your Hummer running?" he asked when he walked into the kitchen after hanging his jacket up. He looked around and found her leaning against the island's counter and he instantly noticed her tear stained face. "Jae something wrong?"_

_"I'm leaving," she mumbled as she tried to hold back more tears. She hadn't wanted to break down in front of him when she was telling him that she was leaving him and getting a divorce. "I want a divorce."_

_"What? Why?" he asked suddenly in a panic. He had no clue that she even had any idea of the multiple affairs he'd been having with two or three other women. He had thought that he had covered his tracks very well._

_"Do you think I can't smell the perfume that you smell like when you come home at night, Randy? Do you think I don't know where you are when I call you at the office and Maryse tells me that you're busy with a client? Randy, I'm not stupid!" she said loudly as a few tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at her husband._

_"Jae…" he started but didn't know what to say as he saw the pained look on her face as she tried not to break down in tears._

_"I'm taking Raegan and moving into my own apartment. I will have my lawyer call your lawyer," she informed him as more tears began to spill down her face._

_"You can't take Raegan, Jae! She's my daughter!" he protested loudly, slamming his fist down on the countertop of the island._

_A small sob escaped Jaelyn's throat as she looked at Randy. She didn't want to take his daughter away from him but she knew that he couldn't handle a baby with a job like his. She knew he loved Raegan but with his busy schedule, he couldn't be the best father in the world._

_"You can't take care of her, Randy; not with your job," she said as more tears began to fall down her face. As angry as she was with him, she was just as sad, if not more._

_"I can take care of my own daughter, Jaelyn," he said loudly, now angered by the fact that Jaelyn was going to take his daughter away from him._

_"You couldn't even be a good husband, Randy! What makes you think you could be a good father without me here to give her the attention she needs? Do you even know that she can crawl or that apples and cherries is her favorite baby food? Did you also know that she prefers to sleep in her own crib rather then in the bed beside me and that she adores the sound of your voice?" she said loudly at him as the tears continued to flow. "But even though she adores the sound of your voice, Randy, she is a mommy's girl because you aren't around enough."_

_Randy gave up because he didn't know how to respond to that. Jaelyn saw the defeated look on his face and she turned around and walked into the living room. She picked up the car seat and balanced it on her left arm and grabbed the pink diaper bag with the other one. She walked into the kitchen and Randy stopped her._

_"Please let me be apart of her life, Jae; I do love her," Randy pleaded with her, his eyes full of sorrow._

_"Fine but call me first," she told him before walking out of the kitchen._

**End of flashback**

Jaelyn tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes as she walked back into the building before Trish saw them but it didn't work. Trish pulled her into the kitchen and looked at her.

"JB are you okay?" Trish asked as she saw the look on Jaelyn's face.

"I'm fine, I just want to get back to work. I'm sorry about him coming here," Jaelyn said with a small sniffle as she looked at Trish.

"Honey it's fine. Do you need the rest of the day off?" Trish asked as she felt concerned for Jaelyn.

"No. I just want to get back to work and I'm sure Mel and Ria are a little lost at what to tell Adam and Jeff. I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine; I'm used to Randy," Jaelyn said waving off the emotions she was feeling.

Trish nodded her head and let Jaelyn go back to the baby room, where Adam and Jeff still were. Jaelyn slipped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Melina and Maria looked up and had a soft look on each of their faces. Jaelyn sported a smile on her face, hiding the emotions that had wanted to appear on her face.

"Do you guys have any questions that Ria or Mel didn't answer?" Jaelyn asked with a smile as she saw Adam holding his daughter, Coco.

"Not really, they explained the sheets and the cubby thing to us," Adam said as he smiled down at his two month old daughter. "I guess I do have one question. What if Coco needs medicine, what do I do?"

"You bring the medicine and explain to us when she needs it and how much then we write it down on the margins on her sheet," Jaelyn explained as she placed her hands on her hips. She could still feel Jeff's eyes on her and she looked at him. "Where's Rowan?"

"Oh, I let him crawl around; he gets bored easily," Jeff said as he pointed to Rowan, who was playing with Kolton.

"Another thing, if they eat cereal or baby food you should tell us what kind and how much they can have. Usually if they can have baby food, we mix the baby food with some sort of cereal," Jaelyn explained. "My daughter liked to have hers separate when she was around six or seven months old."

"You have a daughter?" Adam asked, interested.

"Yes I do. She turned eighteen months just two days ago and got bumped up to the toddler room and she's not adjusting very well to the change," Jaelyn smiled warmly.

Adam just smiled warmly at the news of hearing that. Ireland began to fuss as she just woke up from her nap. Jaelyn walked over to the crib where Ireland was and picked her up carefully. She smiled down at the three month old infant before walking over to the changing table after grabbing a diaper. She laid the baby down on the changing mat and began to change her, not aware that Adam and Jeff were both watching her every move. She cooed at Ireland as she changed her, soothing her cries in a matter of seconds.

"She has a talent with babies," Maria commented as she saw Jeff and Adam staring at Jaelyn in amazement that she had calmed the baby down easily. "It's like she has some sort or aura about her."

"Ria, do you even know what you're talking about?" Melina asked as she looked over at the red head with a confused look on her face. Maria just shrugged and went back to rocking another baby.

Jaelyn looked down at her feet as she felt somebody tug on the pant legs of her jeans. She smiled at Rowan as he looked up at her, with a grin. She could see that he had at least one tooth all ready in. She handed Ireland to Melina before looking at Jeff.

"Can I pick him up?" she asked him and when she received a nod from him, she bent over a little and scooped Rowan up into her arms. "Hey little dude."

Jeff and Adam both watched as Jaelyn interacted with Rowan and out of nowhere, Jeff's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and checked the caller id before answering it. He was on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and placing the phone back in his pocket. He walked towards Jaelyn and stretched his arms out towards Rowan, who in turn lunged towards Jeff. Jaelyn carefully handed the six month old infant back to his father.

"Sorry for the rush, but I have to go. My brother is having some sort of fight with his girlfriend and she's done something stupid," Jeff mumbled almost embarrassingly.

"It's okay. So he'll be here tomorrow, right?" Jaelyn asked as she leaned back against the changing table, watching Jeff as he strapped Rowan into his car seat.

"Yup," Jeff said as he heaved the car seat up and onto his arm. "He'll be here around nine in the morning, if that's not a problem."

"It's fine by me," Jaelyn smiled as she opened the door for Jeff, a warm smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeff waved goodbye before he left and Jaelyn turned back around to face Adam who was strapping Coco into her car seat as well. Jaelyn watched him in interest before walking over to the marker board to change Ireland's time and to write what her last dirty diaper was.

"Jaelyn?" Adam asked softly as he stood back up.

"Yes?" Jaelyn said turning back around to face Adam.

"Can I talk to you in the back room?" Adam asked with a soft smile on his face.

"Sure," Jaelyn said with a sort of confused look on her face but she walked into the back room, in front of Adam and had him shut the door behind him. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I did," he grinned cheekily at her. "I've noticed how good you are with the babies and I was wondering if you could be Coco's mom."

Jaelyn's mouth dropped open in half shock and half confusion. She didn't know what to say to that as she stood in front of Adam, her mouth open.

"Kidding, kidding," Adam chuckled as he looked at her shocked face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some night. You know as a way for me to get to know you better since you will be taking care of my Coco."

"You're asking me out…on a date?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not a date…just a casual get together," he retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, Adam. I barely know you," she said uneasily.

"That's why would we would go do something together to get to know each other. I would really prefer if I knew at least one of the girls in the baby room on a somewhat of a personal level and it would make me feel better when I leave Coco for the day," Adam said, a genuine look in his green eyes. "And you can bring your daughter and I'll bring Coco so it's not a date."

"I'll think about it," Jaelyn said as she looked at Adam.

"Good because you definitely want to know me; I'm awesome," Adam said with a smirk as they walked back into the other room. "Let me know tomorrow morning and I'll have something planned."

She nodded as she watched him pick up the car seat and walk out of the room. She was still confused to his motives as she watched him walk out of the daycare building. She didn't know why he didn't choose Maria or Melina to get to know on a personal level and why he had chosen her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to 'date' again.


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea and the non-famous people**

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 3 to the story. I hope you like it. By the way, I love Randy :).**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she picked up some of the toys that had found themselves on the floor. It was close to closing time and the only babies that were left in the baby room were Ian, Raine, and Eli. Eli was currently asleep and Raine was playing in the saucer. She wasn't worried about the 14 month old Ian as he was busying himself in playing with legos. Things were weighing pretty heavily on her mind with randy showing up and Adam asking her out on a casual get together so he could get to know her better. Of course, he told her she could bring her daughter but she wasn't sure if she was ready to get back out there.

"Hey, Jae will you be okay if I let Mickie push your daughter back with you?" Trish asked as she popped her head into the baby room. She saw the troubled look on Jaelyn's face. "You don't have to say yes."

"It's fine, Trish; I'm fine," Jaelyn reassured her friend and her boss. She let a smile cross her face as she continued to pick up the toys that were littered all over the carpeted floor. "And plus, if Rae is the only one left, there's no reason for Mickie to stay later."

"Okay, I'll send Raegan back," Trish sighed before walking away from the room to go get Raegan. She didn't want Jaelyn to feel overwhelmed with three babies and her daughter back there. "Mickie, you can leave; I'm going to send Raegan back with her mother."

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, she's had a pretty dramatic day," Mickie said, biting her bottom lip, unsure of what Trish was going to do. "Can I keep her company?"

"Micks, I know that you're being sincere but Jae doesn't want your help and I don't want her to think that I don't trust her," Trish said with a bright cheery smile on her face as she picked up the crying Raegan. "Why is she crying?"

"She wants her mommy; she always wants her mother," Mickie smiled at the adorable dark haired, bright blue eyed eighteen month old. "She's too cute to be mad at though. Even though her father is a complete jerk, she's lucky she has good genes."

Trish laughed at her employee as she rubbed the soon-to-be toddler's back. It was a little rough on Raegan to be pushed up to a different room to where her mother wasn't but she would eventually get used to it.

"If I didn't know you better, Micks, I would think you would kidnap Rae with that look on your face," Trish chuckled and then shook her head as she saw Mickie blush a little. "I agree with you though; she is an adorable little girl. She looks a lot like her father and her mother so I think the genes were evenly spread."

"Definitely but does she have Randy's eyes or Jae's eyes?" Mickie asked with a slightly frown as she looked at the toddler who was still crying but not as loudly.

"I think she has a mixture of both to be honest. I can't really tell for sure but they look a lot like Jae's then the next moment they'll look a lot like his," Trish said as she examined Rae's eyes.

Mickie smiled as she ran her fingers through Raegan's bangs before grabbing her jacket and her purse. She waved goodbye to Trish then told Eve and Michelle who were in the same room with the three to five year olds.

"Let's take you back to your mommy, how's that sound?" Trish cooed at Jaelyn's daughter before walking back to the baby room. She opened the door atnd set the little girl down on her stable feet. "There you go Jae and if you need help, I can send Eve or Michelle back here with you."

"I can do it by myself. It's bad enough you make me work with Barbie some times," Jae said with a smirk on her face. "Do you know what these babies can get with her working back here? That's kind of dangerous in their environment, ya know."

"Jae I know but just tell me if you need help," Trish said, trying not to laugh.

Jae chuckled as Raegan attached herself to her mother's leg, crying louder when Jaelyn didn't pick her up. Jae looked down at her daughter and saw Rae's father's eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_"She has your eyes," Randy stated happily as he lied in the hospital bed with his wife and newborn daughter. Randy carefully rubbed his newborn baby's forehead as Jaelyn held her close. "What should we name her?"_

_Randy's steel blue eyes looked into his wife's as she smiled happily at him. They were happy and in love with a new baby in between them but still safe in Jaelyn's arms. Randy reached a hand up and ran it through Jaelyn's dark hair and then leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. They were finally alone for the first time since Jae's parents, family, and friends had learned that she was going into labor and was going to give birth to her first child._

_"Raegan Kendyll Orton so she'll have the same initials as her daddy," Jaelyn whispered softly as she looked down at their wide awake newborn. "She's so beautiful."_

_"Just like her gorgeous mother," Randy said, his eyes solely on his wife's and not his daughter's. "You're going to be a wonderful mother and she's going to love you so much. I know one thing is for certain."_

_Her eyes lifted up to look him in the eyes as she removed her eyes from her baby for what seemed like the first time since she had the baby. _

_"What's that?" she asked softly._

_"She's not going to love you nearly as much as I love you. You are my life, Jaelyn Bridgette Orton," he whispered before leaning in again and kissing her lips._

_"I love you too, Randy Keith Orton," she mumbled softly as she lost herself in his kiss. She was so in love with him before, during, and right now in her life and in their marriage._

_"You should go to sleep babe, don't worry about Raegan; I'll get her to go to sleep," Randy said as he took Raegan out of Jae's arms. "Don't even bother to protest and just go to sleep; you've had an exhausting day."_

_"Fine but you need sleep too," she mumbled as she snuggled down into the uncomfortable hospital bed to go to sleep._

_"I know and I will get some just as soon as I get Rae to go to sleep," Randy said with a smile._

_"Rae?" Jaelyn mumbled with her eyes shut._

_"Yeah, her nickname," he said as he walked around the hospital room with Raegan in his arms._

_"Oh, kinda like Jae," she mumbled sleepily before she fell asleep._

_Randy smiled as he watched his wife sleep. He then looked down at his wide awake newborn daughter. He smiled down at her and he rocked her back and forth in his arms softly, not wanting to jostle the baby._

_"You've had a big day too huh? I can't believe that you're wide awake after your big day. You wanna know something beautiful baby?" Randy cooed at his daughter. "You're going to have the best mommy in the world and I'm going to try to be the best daddy in the world but I can't make you any promises; I've messed up one to many times in my life. I love you though; just somehow remember that, please."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh Rae," Jaelyn sighed but didn't pick up her daughter. She heard Raegan start to cry even louder when Raegan realized that her mother wasn't going to pick her up. "Raegan Kendyll Orton, please stop your crying; you are fine."

She turned around as she heard the door open and a light pink color flushed her cheeks as she saw Adam standing there and with his small daughter in his arms and a pink diaper bag over his shoulder. She frowned a little and picked up her daughter in one swift movement, ending her cries. She rubbed Raegan's back as Raegan happily hugged her mother and rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she let her eyes look at him. She looked around to check on Ian to make sure he was still playing with the legos.

"Yeah, I left Coco's registration papers and I was wondering if you found them?" Adam asked with a confident smile on his face as he held his daughter in his arms. "Cause, I need them and well, I left them here."

"I don't know. I can check," Jaelyn said before placing her daughter back down on the floor. "Are you sure you left them though? I haven't seen them around."

"I'm pretty sure that I left them here because I couldn't find them anywhere. If you can't find them I can get new ones from Trish," Adam drawled on as Coco began to cry. "Oh…shit, she's hungry…is it okay if I feed her here?"

"Uhm…sure, do you need to make her a bottle?" Jaelyn asked a little hesitantly as she put down her daughter to help Adam. "Rae, go play with Ian for mommy."

Rae looked over at Ian and then whimpered slightly but toddled over to the little boy. Jaelyn looked at Adam, wondering what he wanted her to do, how he wanted her to help. She shifted a little as she looked at him. She took in his blonde locks of hair, the shape of his handsome face, and lastly his deep green eyes.

"Can you hold her for me, please? I'll make her bottle if you just hold her," Adam explained and placed his daughter in Jaelyn's arms, not even waiting for her to answer him. "Now where is her formula…ah…there it is."

Jaelyn looked down at the small baby that she held in her arms. She bit her bottom lip as Coco's cries began to stop as the infant looked up at the woman that was now holding her. Jaelyn smiled softly down at the infant and began to sway side to side as if to keep the baby's cries at bay. Jaelyn looked up to see Adam finally making the baby her bottle. Jaelyn smiled as she watched him shake the bottle, mixing the powdered formula up with the warm water.

"Do you want to feed her? She seems pretty calm in your arms," Adam said as he looked at her holding his daughter. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought you might want to since she's all ready in your arms and you've soothed her cries."

"Okay, I'll feed her, as long as you don't mind," Jaelyn said, her blue eyes looking into his blue eyes.

"I don't mind at all," Adam smiled as he handed her Coco's pink bottle.

Jaelyn smiled and sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed Coco her bottle. She looked down at Coco's tiny face and smiled at the baby. Adam leaned against the counter that the cubbies were sitting on and watched Jaelyn, his focus completely on her instead of his daughter.

"So what about that get together?" He asked as he folded his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're never going to give up are you?" Jaelyn asked as she looked up from feeding Coco her bottle. She smiled softly at the man leaning against the counter and then she noticed he was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting gray graphic tee.

"Nope so you might as well just agree with me and go out on a play date with me," he smirked and then picked up Raegan as she walked by him and surprisingly, she didn't fuss. "And your daughter seems to like me and on top of all that, I'm awesome and you want to get to know me."

Jaelyn raised an eyebrow and then watched Adam begin to play with Raegan and smiled as Raegan began to giggle. She loved hearing her daughter laugh and giggle like she was doing now with Adam and Jaelyn couldn't deny that Raegan didn't like Adam because it was clear that she did.

"Okay, fine, where do you want to go?" Jaelyn sighed, giving into him.

"We can go to my house and I will cook you a nice dinner," Adam smirked proudly. "I can cook a mean steak on the grill."


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's. AND RANDY, he's mine. Back off :)**

**Author's Note: So, this is the next chapter. I don't know about it but whatever. It's an update, right? You'll live with it. The scene at the end is basically for me because I love Randy. Haha.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

She had followed him to his house, which seemed to be located in a nice neighborhood in the little city located just thirty minutes away from Tampa. She didn't know if she wanted to be here but she had all ready told him that she would go on this little 'play-date' with him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a tap at her window. She shook her head and looked over at Adam, who was standing there and looked amused. She blushed a little as she got out of her car and looked at Adam.

"Sorry," she said softly as she opened up the back door to get her daughter out of her car seat.

"No need to apologize to me," Adam smiled as he watched her get her daughter out of her car and he glanced down at the pink car seat he was currently holding onto.

She lifted Raegan up and into her arms. Raegan noticed Adam instantly and a shy smile came over her face. Jaelyn looked at her daughter and smiled before kissing her temple. Adam saw this and smiled before motioning to his front door after shifting the car seat in his muscular arms.

"Shall we?" he asked, his green eyes looking over at Jaelyn and her daughter.

When she nodded her head, he smirked before leading her up to the door, still carrying his daughter in her car seat in hand. She smiled shyly before following him up the path to his front door. She walked up the steps and onto the porch as he fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right key that would unlock his front door. She couldn't help but giggled when a few curse words slipped out of his mouth as the keys dropped from his hand down to the ground of the porch.

"Do you need help?" she asked, giggling a little but trying to stifle the giggles at the same time. "Because I can help you if you want."

"It's all right, the keys are just getting the best of me," he chuckled as he set the car seat down and grabbed the fallen keys. He grabbed the house key before inserting it into the lock and then unlocking the door. "See. I told you it was just the keys."

She giggled a little before walking in as he motioned for her to do so. She slipped her shoes off after seeing the luxurious house that Adam had. She was surprised to see the well kept home that Adam had. She looked at the walls and smiled at the pictures of his daughter, Coco that he had hanging on the wall. She figured it was Coco's first pictures when she turned a month old. She could still remember getting Raegan's first pictures taken and she still remembered the love that she and Randy shared between them.

"I can't believe that she's two months old all ready," Adam commented as he held his daughter carefully in his arms, walking up behind Jaelyn, startling her a little bit.

"It goes by really fast," she sighed softly before placing Raegan down on her own two feet so she didn't have to hold her any longer. "Rae, you're fine."

Adam glanced down at the little toddler with a smile gracing his face and he couldn't deny that the little girl was cute. Even though he didn't know the little girl's biological father, he could tell that she looked a lot like her mother. He looked at Raegan's dark brown hair then looked up at Jaelyn, whose attention was still on Coco's one month pictures. Jaelyn's hair was just as dark as her daughters and Adam also noticed that Raegan and Jaelyn had the same nose, another nice trait of Jaelyn's.

"Your daughter is really beautiful, Jaelyn," Adam said earnestly as his eyes were kept on Raegan now instead of Jaelyn.

"Thanks, Coco's a little doll," Jaelyn smiled softly as she turned to face Adam, a little unsure of what to do.

"Come on, come out back and I'll grill for you," Adam said before he motioned for her to follow him onto the back porch.

Jaelyn took Raegan's small hand and followed him out onto the porch. She smiled when she saw a swing set and playhouse. She looked at Adam as he set Coco in her high chair that he had reclined back so she wouldn't fall out or slip. Raegan tugged on her hand and Jaelyn looked down into the blue eyes of her daughter and then watched as the eighteen month old pointed at the swing set and play house. Jaelyn nodded her head and let go of Raegan's hand then watched her toddle over to the play set.

"You can sit down," Adam said just as his doorbell rang then he shook his head but flashed Jaelyn a smile before saying, "Wait here, I'll go get that. It's probably Jay."

Jaelyn smiled and sat down in one of the lawn chairs that Adam had around a wooden table on the porch. She looked at Coco as she looked around outside, her eyes wide open. Jaelyn smiled at the cute little girl before looking over at her own daughter, to make sure that she was okay. She glanced up when she heard a bunch of laughter then saw Adam and a man who she assumed was Jay walk out onto the porch.

"Coco!" the man shouted before taking the baby out of the high chair and cuddling her in his muscular arms before he finally noticed Jaelyn sitting in the chair. "Well hello there! I'm Jason Reeso but you're more than welcome to call me Jay."

"Hi, I'm Jaelyn Michaels," she said shyly as she looked at the man. She watched him interact with the small baby and couldn't help but giggle.

Jaelyn looked over at the play set and watched as Raegan climbed up the stairs and then toddled over to the slide. She waved at her mom before she went down on the slide. A smile crossed Jaelyn's face as she heard Raegan giggle happily. It almost made her forget about her situation with Randy, _almost_.

"Adam, why do you have a play set when Coco's still a tiny baby?" Jaelyn asked curiously as she stood up and fixed her jeans before looking at Adam.

"I have to be prepared, JB; you can never be too prepared," Adam said as he started the grill as his doorbell went off once again. "Goddamn doorbell. You want to get it Jay? Or are you too busy playing with my kid?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders before walking into the house to get the door. Adam's house was almost like his own being as they were practically brothers. He took his time before he pulled the door open to see a man he'd never seen before standing there in jeans and a form fitting gray t-shirt and the man didn't look too happy.

"Uh—can I help you?" Jay asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes, I want to see my kid," the man said his blue orbs just staring blankly at Jay.

The statement made Jay frown as he looked down at Coco, knowing that Adam was the baby's father and not this man. He looked back up at the man; the same confused look etched all over his face. He cleared his throat as he heard footsteps behind him then he heard a small gasp. He turned around to see Jaelyn standing there, staring at the man at the front door. He looked back at the man and raised an eyebrow.

"Jaelyn, where's my kid?" Randy demanded as he rudely walked into Adam's house gently shoving Jay aside and stalking over to his ex-wife.

"She's playing Randy; what are you doing here?" Jaelyn asked, her eyes looking over at Jay before looking into her ex-husband's blue orbs.

Randy sighed before running a hand over his face, calming himself down before he glared down into Jaelyn's eyes. He glanced out the back door where he heard giggling and he went to walk towards the sliding screen door but Jaelyn grabbed his tattooed arms and stopped him. Her eyes glanced down and caught her name tattooed on his right arm and then noticed Raegan's tattooed on the left. He noticed her eyes on his tattoos and he ripped his arm out of Jaelyn's grasp.

"Randy please, don't make a scene, I'm begging you!" Jaelyn pleaded with him. She stood in front of him, putting her body between him and the sliding glass door.

He reached out and she flinched a little as he tucked her hair behind her left ear. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple, not even caring that Jay was staring at them. He placed another kiss just below her earlobe on her neck before bring his lips up to her ear, pausing for a moment.

"Go get Raegan and meet me at my house," he whispered harshly in her ear before he stalked out of Adam's house.

"Jaelyn, who was that?" Jay asked walking over to Jaelyn who looked shocked but upset at the same time.

"My ex-husband and my daughter's father," she sighed before walking out onto the porch, trying to hide her upset mood. "Adam, I have to go."

"What?! I didn't even get to grill for you; now you'll never get to see my wonderful talents," Adam protested as he looked at her. He instantly stopped talking as he noticed the upset look in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong, Jae?"

"My ex-husband just showed up; I have to take Raegan to his house so that he can spend some time with her," she mumbled as she walked down the steps and over to the play set. "Rae-Rae, come on, we have to go see Daddy."

"Mommy, no go!" Rae protested as she tried to run past her mommy but Jaelyn picked her up and smothered her little face with kisses.

"I know you don't want to leave baby, but daddy really wants to see you," Jaelyn said as she walked back up to the porch, the squirming toddler safely in her arms. "Adam, I'm really sorry to cut things short but Randy has a short fuse, a really short fuse and I don't want him to do something stupid."

"I'll kick his ass for you, if you want," Adam said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Jaelyn laughed softly but shook her head no; she couldn't have Randy getting his ass kicked because he'd never let her forget it. She sighed and bounced Raegan softly in her arms, trying to get the toddler to stop squirming.

"I know you would but that would only make things worse. I'll see you when you drop Coco off tomorrow at the day care," Jaelyn said as she began to walk down the steps.

"Okay, Jae, I'll catch you later," Adam said as he shook his head, disappointed in the date gone wrong.

About fifteen minutes later, Jaelyn pulled into Randy's driveway with Raegan buckled into her car seat in the back seat. She put the car in park before she climbed out then helped Raegan out and went to put her down but couldn't when Raegan wrapped her legs around Jaelyn.

"Rae, this is your daddy's house, don't be shy," Jaelyn said softly as she walked up the path that lead to the front door. She rang the doorbell before letting herself inside, just like old times. She didn't know what Randy wanted but she didn't want to press his buttons either.

She walked through the extravagant house, searching for her ex-husband. It seemed like it had been ten years since she had been in this house and not just one year. It also didn't help that Randy had made some vast changes in the house and had basically rearranged everything else. She let out an irritated sigh and then, walked into the kitchen where she saw Randy standing in front of the fridge, now dressed in jeans and no shirt.

"I'm here, is there any specific reason as to why you interrupted me at a _friend's_ house?" she asked a little edge to her voice as she stood in his kitchen with Raegan balanced on her hip.

"And why do you think you can talk to me like that, huh Jaelyn?" Randy hissed at her as he turned to face her. "Have you forgotten who I am and what I can do?"

Jaelyn rolled her eyes then set Raegan down on her own two feet on Randy's tiled floor. Randy looked at his daughter as she clung to her mother's legs and he sighed a little before pulling out something from the freezer. Placed the frozen meat on a plate then put it in the microwave and set it on defrost. He walked over and picked Raegan up and he kissed her cheek. Jaelyn watched as Raegan looked at Randy, studying his face for a moment, trying to decide if she was okay or not.

"It's okay, Rae, that's your daddy," Jaelyn reassured the young toddler.

Randy shot his ex-wife a dark look as he held Raegan in his arms. Jaelyn just rolled her eyes and sat on one of the bar stools that were underneath the counter. She propped her head up on her hand as she watched Raegan warm up to Randy and the sight made a smile come upon her face. It was a nice sight to see, even if Randy didn't show up more than half of the time.

"Are you guys hungry?" Randy asked, turning his attention to Jaelyn.

Jaelyn nodded her head and watched as Randy set Raegan down on her feet then watched as he walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of beer for himself then grabbed Jaelyn a can of Cherry Coke and he set it on the counter in front of her.

"We haven't eaten yet," Jaelyn said as she opened the can of soda then took a delicate drink.

Two hours later, Jaelyn and Randy were seated on the couch and Raegan was passed out on the floor with a blanket covering up. Jaelyn didn't know why she was still there and why she hadn't left yet but she had a feeling Randy liked that she was still there.

"Randy, I should go," Jaelyn said, standing up and then looked at Randy who was frowning up at her.

"Why? Raegan's asleep, Jaelyn. Let her sleep, you can sleep upstairs in the guest room with her," Randy said as he took a drink of his seventh beer.

Jaelyn eyed the bottle of beer and then looked at Randy and shook her head. She grabbed the other empty bottles that were sitting on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She threw the bottles away and turned to walk away when she saw Randy standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, glaring at his ex-wife.

"I'm _trying_ to be nice here, Jae and you're refusing to take my offer to stay here? What the hell is wrong with you Jaelyn?" Randy snapped at her.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?! What the hell is wrong with _you_, Randy?! You're the one that never shows up any more when I _asked_ you what day would be good and what time would fit into your stupid busy schedule," Jaelyn snapped back at him and wrapped her arms around her chest and let out a puff of air.

"Sorry if things come up, Jaelyn but I have a _real_ job, something that requires me to be away most of the time," Randy said, his voice raising.

"Oh like fucking that secretary of yours? What's her name? Maryse or do you have somebody else that you're fucking too?" Jaelyn said, her voice raising as well.

Randy took a deep breath and took a few steps towards his ex-wife, now coming face to face with her. He stared down into her eyes and he tossed the empty bottle of beer into the open trash can.

"Are you _jealous_, Jaelyn?! Are you jealous of them because they get what you can no longer get?!" he asked, his arms finding their way around her slender waist.

"Yeah right, Randy," she scoffed and tried to push him off of her but to no avail. "Randy, let go of me."

Soon he had her back pressed against the counter, his body pressed firmly against his. He smirked down at her as he now had her cornered in his kitchen.

"Admit it, Jaelyn, admit that you're jealous that Maryse gets what you really want," he whispered hotly in her ear as he placed a heated kiss on her neck.

"I could have had Adam tonight if you hadn't have shown up so rudely at his house," she snapped at him and once again tried to push him off of her.

"You aren't allowed to have sex with anybody but me," Randy growled angrily as his hands gripped her waist.

She smirked up at him, looking into his blue eyes. She knew that it had gotten to him, she knew how to press his buttons.

"Who's jealous now, Randy?" she asked as she continued to stare up into his eyes.

"You," he said before he roughly captured her lips with a kiss.

Her arms wound around his neck, kissing him back, forgetting the argument and going with the feeling. He grunted against her lips and with one swift movement, he picked her up and placed her on the counter. His hands were placed on the counter top beside her legs as he roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth, claiming dominance. He groaned as her hands began to massage his shoulders and he rubbed his hands up her back before he wound his hands into her hair and tugged slightly on the long locks before kissing down her jaw line to her neck.

"Randy, what are we doing?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath from the brief make out session they had just had.

"Shut up and just go with it," he growled as his hands tore her shirt off of her body.

She gasped at the gesture and she looked down at her pink bra and blushed a little as Randy began to fumble with the clasp at the back. She giggled when he gave up and he pulled himself away for just a moment and tugged his belt off of his jeans and tossed it to the floor.

"Take your bra off," he growled in demand as he stared at her in her bra and jeans. "Do it, now, Jaelyn."

She chuckled a little and unhooked the clasp at the back and let the bra slide down her arms and then down to the floor. He looked at her breasts and then looked at her before picking her up, placing her over his shoulder, causing her to giggle as he carried her up to his bedroom, just like that. He dropped her on the bed and he unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled out of them before climbing on top of her. He fumbled with the button on her jeans before tugging them off of her legs and then he wasted no time in pulling off her boy short panties and smirked up at her as she looked down at him.

"Tell me you're not going to have sex with anybody else, ever," Randy demanded, his eyes narrowing at his naked ex-wife as he climbed on top of her again.

"I can't promise you that, Randy," she whispered as she looked up at him. "I'm not your wife any more."

He frowned and he sat up for a moment, looking down at her again. He took his Calvin Klein boxer briefs off and stroked himself, although he needed no help at becoming aroused at the site of Jaelyn's naked body. He pushed her legs apart and maneuvered himself in between them, his cock hovering against her.

"Beg, Jae, I want you to want it too," he growled in demand as he ran his index finger over her clit.

She shuddered at the touch and looked at him, impatient and waiting. She licked her lips as she stared into his blue eyes, not budging either. She felt him push himself forward and then pull back, teasing her as she felt just the head of his cock slide in then slide back out just as fast as he had pushed it back it.

"Randy, don't tease! You should know right now that I want you," she whined a little as she gripped his comforter in her hands.

He smirked and pushed himself all the way in, not giving Jaelyn any time to adjust to his length or size. He watched her face as she looked surprised but then the waves of pleasure began to hit her as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, in a rhythmic movement. He leaned down and roughly kissed her lips and he began to move his hips in a faster pace, becoming a little rougher with each thrust as well. He grunted against her lips as he continued to fuck her, his thrusts continuing to get a little rougher with each movement or sound that Jaelyn made.

"Mmm…fuck, Jae," Randy grunted as he stopped for a moment and moved back so he was kneeling against the bed.

He used his hands and spread her legs further apart then grabbed a hold of her slender wait and began to pound into her harder, eliciting a moan from Jaelyn in the process. He smirked and continued to do what he was doing. He ran his hands up her torso and grabbed a hold of her breasts and continued to push himself on.

He rolled over onto his back, pulling her along with him making sure he stayed inside of her as he made sure she was on top now. She leaned down a little and placed her hands on his chest and she began to move up and down on top of him, using his chest as leverage to ride his cock. Her own breathing became jagged as she worked herself up and down. She sat up and bounced up and down on top of his. He smirked and placed his hands behind his head, enjoying the view he was getting.

"Oh Randy," she moaned out as she continued to bounce up and down.

He smirked as he heard his name come from her luscious pink lips. He reached down and began to rub her clit with two of his fingers as she bounced up and down on his cock. He was getting close to coming and he was enjoying the sexual satisfaction he was getting from his ex wife.

"That's is Jae, just like that, keep going," he coaxed as he continued to work on her clit, knowing it would get her to climax as well.

She moaned out again and began to slow down a little, trying to catch her breath. Randy noticed that she was starting to slow down, so he began to bounce her up and down with his hips. She placed her hands on his stomache, balancing herself as he began to bounce her up and down himself. He sat up and he hooked her legs behind him. He grabbed her waist and began to move her up and down as well as pushing himself all the way up inside, each time.

"I'm so close, Jae," he told her as he planted kisses along her collar bone then up her neck. He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked softly.

She nodded her head in agreement, trying to let him know that she too was close. He flipped her over, back onto her back and he began to drill his cock in and out of her again, at a faster pace and he thrust hard once as he emptied himself inside of her, coming inside of her.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he stopped moving inside of her temporarily before he began to thrust softly, making sure he was done before thrusting more and then smirked as he felt her muscles tighten around him and with a few more thrusts, she came too.

**RANDY ORTON IS GOD. REVIEW.**


End file.
